Sonic's Journal
by antthetitch
Summary: Sonic's journal of the year. Collaborative effort with Swift178
1. January

Disclaimer: None of these characters belong to me, they belong to their respective companies. This is a collobarative effort with Swift178. She's working on Amy's Diary while I work on Sonic's Journal.

_January 1__st_

Hi there, I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. This diary was given to me as a Christmas present by Cream and I figured I may as well fill it in this year so I can look back at it in years to come. After all you only live once, although it feels like I've hardly grown up at all. I'm only fifteen though so there's plenty of time. And anyway, who knows what'll happen this year? My best friend Tails had produced some home-made fireworks for us to welcome in the new year last night. It was great fun watching them light up the sky with all my close friends.

_January 2__nd_

I haven't heard much from Eggman over the festive season, I'm beginning to wonder if he's up to something. This just isn't like him. On a brighter note though I got a postcard from Marine back in Southern Island. She seems just as hyper as ever, says she's doing fine and she said she wants to see us again. Well maybe Tails and I can pay her a visit sometime. We'll see

_January 3__rd_

Spent most of today in Green Hill. I'm still there now in fact. It feels different without any Badniks there. I come here quite often and end up just sitting against a tree listening to the water gently flowing past. It brings back so many memories. Sometimes it's a little too quiet though. I'll just loop-de-loop a few times before I head back.

_January 4__th_

What a surprise. Knuckles has lost the Master Emerald once again. I know he means well but I swear that guy hasn't got two brain cells to rub together. It's too dark to look for it now though. First thing in the morning I'll help him look for it. It could be dangerous if it ends up in the wrong hands.

_January 5__th_

Knucklehead and I had been searching Angel Island for two hours this morning before he remembered that Rouge had an emerald detector. It would have helped if he told me sooner; honestly he should help us to help him. Rouge refused to lend it to us though unless she tagged along. Being the typical bat that she is she just probably wanted to be there in case we uncovered anything of value to her. But after spending almost the entire day looking we wasn't getting anywhere and the detector was running low on rings which we needed to power it so I'll need to collect some of those tomorrow. Given my speed though, that'll be quick and easy.

_January 6__th_

Well I'm in deep trouble right this second. We started today by heading down to Neon Palace to gather some rings since there's always a bundle of them there. Once we had recharged the emerald detector it started beeping madly. Angel Island is at least five hundred miles away so why it was beeping around Neon Palace was beyond me. But we soon solved the mystery. It was kind of obvious really giving his recent disappearance.

Yeah, it was Eggman, I should've known. He'd lured us right into a trap. It's a long story and I'll just say that Knuckles, Rouge and I are currently locked up in a strong steel cage suspended from the edge of a rocky cliff face. I can't really see through the thick bars of the cage but it definitely looks like a long way down and it doesn't feel like this cage is going to support our weight for long. Trust me, we've tried everything. Knuckles' punches can't even dent the metal. I hope we'll get out soon, I got these two complaining in my ears and I hate to admit that I'm pretty scared right about now. Don't ask why I had brought this diary along for. It's quite small so I've just suddenly gotten used to taking it wherever I go.

_January 7__th_

Well, would you believe it? We were rescued by Tails and Amy in the Tornado. Tails had known something was up when I failed to meet him like I had arranged. I'm not sure why Amy was around but I'm sure glad she turned up.

I got the shock of my life when I found she didn't bring her hammer, but a chainsaw instead. I practically screamed in fright at the sight. Amy's not exactly the most stable of girls, especially when she's angry and she looked really pissed off. I had stepped back in alarm as Amy began cutting down the front of the cage with the chainsaw while she cursed Eggman. A pissed off Amy and a fully functional chainsaw isn't exactly a safe combination but surprisingly, she removed the front of the cage with ease and had immediately pulled me into a tight hug the moment she'd made contact with me. Rouge had flown off with the emerald detector while Knuckles and I got aboard the Tornado and flew away. Amy and Tails both saved my life and I suppose I owe them both a favour.

_January 8__th_

Oddly, I went to find Knuckles this morning and found the Master Emerald back in its rightful place. He'd explain that he'd broken into Eggman's fortress and stole it right from under his nose. I can't deny I'm impressed. That's all I can say about today. Spent most of it just playing some games and getting over the recent events

_January 9__th_

Well after a surprising lack of exercise yesterday I spent most of today just running everywhere and eating chilidogs. I just felt so energetic today. Annoyingly, Amy had gone back to pestering me about going out with her… as a _couple_. She's a nice friend and all but I can't see anything happening between us. I'm flattered that she… err… likes me and all but she just doesn't seem to understand that the feeling isn't mutual.

_January 10th_

Girls, girls, girls. You can't live with them, you can't live without them. First I had Amy still flirting with me and even ask me to marry her. She must be desperate! Then not long after that I received a phone call from Marine, yes, _Marine_ of all people. It was good to hear her again but after twenty minutes or so she just kept babbling on and on and on about the stuff we did back at Southern Island and eventually she got kind of irritating so I just hung up on her and switched my phone off. I can just use the old 'battery went dead' excuse next time she phones.

_January 11__th_

You won't _believe _what happened today. Some dog in sportswear approached me and told me there was some Olympic Games thing going on and asked if my friends and I wanted to take part. It sounds interesting but I don't know if I'll be any good at the non-running events. I approached Tails, Knuckles and Amy about it they all seemed keen. Even Vector eagerly wanted to try it out, especially when I mentioned that there's trophies and medals involved. The dog left me an address to the stadium and told us to come along at noon on the 15th if we wanted to sign up. I might try it out.

_January 12__th_

This whole Olympic Game thing's been on my mind all day. Half of the time I've though it was a stupid idea and I wouldn't do it. Other times I thought it would be awesome. I just can't decide what to do. Everyone else seems keen though. It sounds great but I just don't want to make an idiot of myself in front of anyone.

_January 13__th_

Okay after a long discussion with my friends we eventually decided; we _will _take part in the Olympic Games. It sounds fun and I guess it doesn't matter if I screw up or not.

_January 14__th_

Tails fancied doing a spot of old racing today and since he saved me I guess I owed him a favour. So we headed down to the old Casino Night Zone and we had a little race for old time's sake. I beat Tails by four seconds. He's getting better. He might have won if he hadn't got stuck between two bouncers. We even headed over to Emerald Hill for a quick race there too; which I won because Tails accidentally hit some spikes while he was Ring-less.

_January 15__th_

Well today was a very big day. Me, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Vector headed over to the stadium to sign up. The place was huge; a giant green oval field with a red track running around it. There were a gang of dogs in the corner, some with video cameras, some with clipboards, some with sports equipment like a javelin and a skeet gun.

After we all signed up they introduced us to a second team who had signed up. As the second team approached us I recognised them, there was no mistaking the blue overalls, the moustache, the red hat or the tubby posture. Mario was there, along with his brother Luigi, Princess Peach, Daisy and Yoshi. I had never spoken to them before but I had heard of many of their triumphant adventures fighting off a dragon named Bowser.

We spent hours chatting to each other. Those brothers have a really weird accent and Yoshi only seemed to be able to pronounce his name. They were all friendly enough and this looks set to be a good competition. There's apparently one event every few days with a total of twenty four events over the course of the next month which sounds like fun. There's naturally some rivalry between me and Mario but were getting on alright. For now at least anyway.

_January 16__th_

Since the first event doesn't start till the 22nd January I've got tons of time to get ready. The first event is a one hundred metre sprint which will be a piece of cake for me, especially with these sneakers. It's the later events I'm going to struggle with. Since all my strength is in my legs I just know I'm going to struggle with events such as boxing, archery and fencing. I guess I'll just have to take them as they come and practice hard.

_January 17__th_

We've got to check out the weaponry used for the events today. The javelins look dangerous though. Knuckles nearly poked my eye out with it and Vector hit his in my back. It didn't hurt thought but they should be more careful when moving those things around. Amy got really excited at the prospected of using the guns as she aimed one in the air and imagined firing it. I think I need to practice with the hammer throw though, those things are awfully heavy.

_January 18__th_

Since yesterday was a one-off we can only practice for the hurdles in a few days time. I know I'll do fine though so I just watched everyone else practice. During a trial run everyone kept coming first different times so it was hard to say who was going to win the event, apart from me of course.

_January 19__th_

As Knuckles keeps reminding me, it's his birthday in two weeks so I might as well see what I can get him. With this Olympic Games thing going on I might find something useful for him. We'll see. Amy's now pestering me to time her and see how fast she can run. I must have done it a hundred times the last few days. There's nothing wrong with timing herself.

_January 20__th_

Two days left. Today's gone really slowly. I even joined in the practice today in the hope that it killed time but it didn't. I wish the day would hurry up and come.

_January 21__st_

Last day to do any practice for the sprint. Everyone is as fast as me now, either that or I'm faster than them. Well I'm going to sleep early. Tomorrow will come quicker that way.

_January 22nd _

Oh my god today was the day! YES! We had such fun. Although there was something that wasn't right. When I got there I found Eggman and Shadow there too. Shadow signed up at the last minute purely because he wanted to use the chance to try and beat me at something. I haven't got a clue why Eggman's signed up though. All I know is that it can't be for anything good. The biggest surprise of all though was seeing Blaze. She was supposedly taking part in some Olympics in her world but said she suddenly found herself in my world. She joined this one instead though. It's not like her to do something like Olympics but I guess that's her decision not mine. Also some evil-looking guys from Mario world signed up too, who I was told were Wario and Waluigi. Mario also expressed his concern at Bowser, who had also joined. This really confused me too. Why on earth is a dragon like him doing competing in this? It just doesn't make sense. There was a huge crowd cheering us on and some flashing lights told me some of them were taking photos. There was also two people holding a video camera. As if I need being made more nervous than I already am.

Anyway we were split into fours for the event. I suddenly noticed Cream standing next to the track holding two flags, it seems like she's being the referee. First Knuckles, Vector, Bowser and Wario raced. I watched in excitement as they took their starting positions and waited for the announce to say 'go'. When he did they were off. Knuckles won, narrowly beating Wario, Vector came in third while Bowser finished seconds after. I guess he was just too fat for that event. I'm glad Knuckles won and I gave him a high five as Amy and Blaze went up alongside Mario and Luigi.

Amy had unfortunately fouled at the start, having took orff too early. So as Cream held up the foul flag, the competetors re-did the race. It was close neck and neck but Luigi won this race, followed by Blaze, then Amy. Mario walked disappointedly back to his friends. I even felt a little sorry for him. I was up next with Shadow. He never said a word as we took the far ends of the track. Daisy and Yoshi were between us. We bent down as instructed and I took off as soon as they said 'go'. Shadow and I were neck and neck but I had beaten him by half a second. It was close. Finally I watched Tails run against Eggman, Waluigi and Peach. He looked small compared to the rest. I cheered Tails on as he dashed forward, momentarily taking the lead. Peach soon overtook him and it seemed she was about to win until Tails narrowly nudged past her at the last second, beating them all. I couldn't help but laugh at Eggman's loss; coming fourth.

The winners of each round had to face each other, which put me against Luigi, Tails and Knuckles. I didn't really want to race against Tails in something as competitive as this but I guess it didn't matter because he came second, beating Knuckles and Luigi, much to my best buddy's delight and Knuckles' embarrassment. Great fun, no event tomorrow but the next day we've got to do the four hundred metre sprint.

_January 23__rd_

Having won the first event made feel very confident inside. It's not long now until the second event. Everyone's training today, determined to win.

_January 24__th_

Time for the four hundred metre sprint today. It was a lot tougher than the previous event. We were in the same groups as before. Knuckles won against his rivals again and Amy amazingly beat the boys. Sadly though Tails couldn't cope with the distance and Waluigi won. The final race therefore was me, Knuckles, Waluigi and Amy. I beat them all by half a metre. Amy came second. Knuckles lost completely and punched the ground in anger. Man that sprint was a lot more tiring than the first event but at least I still won. Two down and twenty two to go.

_January 25th _

I've gotten Knuckles' birthday present and card already. Admittedly I just got him a generous amount of grapes. I just couldn't find anything suitable but I know he loves grapes, plus it's healthy and it may help him in the Olympics.

_January 26__th_

In two days time it's the final track event; the one hundred metre hurdles. This was much harder to practice as we couldn't find anything to use as hurdles. We used bits of wood and twigs which was lousy compared to the real thing but it had to do.

_January 27__th_

Went to take a look at the hurdles today. They look tall but I should manage them easily. We all got to practice jumping them. I saw Tails attempt to cheat and fly over them but the referee caught him out. I told him he'd do fine though.

_January 28__th_

Surprise, surprise, Tails _did _do well. He beat Eggman, Waluigi and Peach - narrowly. I naturally beat Shadow, Yoshi and Daisy easily. Blaze had beaten the brothers and Amy to the end. Knuckles came second however. Vector narrowly beat him. Bowser clumsily toppled into all the hurdles as he attempted to jump them.

In the final race it was neck and neck between Knuckles and Vector. I had developed a sudden cramp in my ankle and it slowed me down a bit. I only manage to get past Tails because his tails got caught round a hurdle post. Knuckles beat Vector to the finish. So after the three events I've won two and Knuckles won one.

_January 29__th_

I'm starting the panic now. All the easy events are gone and now we've got the entire field and other events that I just know I'll lose. Tomorrow we get to try the javelins out ready for the event in a few days time.

_January 30__th_

As I said, today we got to practice throwing the javelin. I struggled because I ran so fast that when I threw the javelin, it took me with it. I got the hang my speed though and made fairly good attempts. Knuckles was easily the best, throwing his at least eighty metres. Amy was also doing rather well. I definitely need to practise this event.

_January 31__st_

Well the javelin throw event's on the 4th February. My highest was sixty three in the trial run yesterday so I might do well. We'll just have to wait and see.

A/N

_This is a collaborative idea with Swift178 with Sonic and Amy's diaries/journals that coincide with each other. I'm writing Sonic's Journal while she writes Amy's Diary. This will be heavily based on the games in the series, starting with the olympic games. February will be up soon and then every chapter will be up at the end of each month_


	2. February

_February 1st_

Well we've got three days until the javelin event and I just know I'm going to lose. It's just typical that we could practice the events I'm good at yet we can not practice the events I will be rubbish at. Oh well, no big deal I guess. I've got two gold and one bronze medal already anyway and there's plenty more events to go as yet. I'm still suspicious as to why Eggman is taking part; it just doesn't seem right…

_February 2nd _

Today is Knuckles' birthday, which he pointed out to me the moment he saw me. I gave him the grapes, which he was grateful for. Tails had made him some kind of alarm to help guard the Master Emerald. We then met up with Mario, Luigi and the princesses. Vector didn't come because of Chaotix duties or something so we spent most of the day chatting and walking around town. Well it was more or less me, Knuckles and Tails chatting about the upcoming javelin while Amy and Blaze was behind us talking to the princesses. Not that I'm being sexist but why do girls always seem to gossip with each other? They never gossip to boys much.

_February 3rd_

I really want to practice javelin for tomorrow; without practice I know I'm going to lose. Tails was kind enough to make a wooden one out of some spare wood he had but it just didn't fly as smoothly as the real metal ones. Plus half an hour after using it Knuckles had thrown it so hard that it snapped in half when it hit the ground. Typical. Well I'm going to get an early night. Need my strength for tomorrow.

_February 4th _

Well predictably I made a complete mess of it all. I knew it was going to happen all along really.

We'd got there and watched on the side as the crowd cheered on Knuckles. We all had to go individually you see. So we watched as Knuckles throw his javelin. He did really well and scored eighty two. Bowser was terrible and only got thirty. I found it funny watching him run with his stubby little legs. Vector and Wario coincidentally both got forty seven. Then Mario and Luigi had their turns, both scoring mid-fifties. Then it was Amy's turn. She winked at me as she passed, causing me to have an involuntary shudder as she took her position. I cheered her on and she scored seventy-seven. Blaze took her turn and my stomach felt in knots, I knew that I was next.

Before I knew it my turn had come and I waited at the starting line. I tried to ignore the fact that everybody's eyes were on me but it wasn't easy, especially with Amy's loud shouts of encouragement. Shameful to say, I failed. I threw the javelin and got sixty but I had accidentally past the foul line. I couldn't look anyone in the face as I walked back to the side. Once Daisy went up, everyone's attentions were diverted from me so I watched the rest take their turns. Everyone did pretty well; even Eggman got a good score. I felt so embarrassed when everyone's score was put up on the leader board, with Knuckles at the top and me right at the bottom.

We all got three tries so Knuckles got up to take his second throw. My jaw dropped in shock as his javelin hit the ground and the words "NEW WORLD RECORD!" came from the commentator. The crowd burst into applause and cheers as I stared in shock. He had scored an amazing hundred and eight. Nobody would have stood a chance. Knuckles walked back to the side, clearly surprised at what he had done. After that nobody seemed to bother trying any more. Amy scored seventy one on her second go and I scored sixty six so at least I'm not at the bottom now. Knuckles even scored ninety nine on his third throw, what a show off. My third shot wasn't any better, only got fifty. So at the end I watched as Knuckles was presented a gold medal. Amy won the silver medal with a best score of seventy seven and Yoshi took the bronze medal. As they were applauded I gave Knuckles a high-five, saying well done. I then gave Amy a well done hug too, although I quickly broke off in case she got the wrong idea. The event's over now though. The next event, the long jump, is in three days time.

_February 5th_

I'm feeling pretty confident with this as it's just a case of running and jumping - it was one we could practice too, although we only had two days. I met Tails, Knuckles, Amy at the park; Cream also tagged along to watch. Tails found a twig to use as a foul line. It was quite fun. After I jumped I stayed where I was while every else did a run and jump. Amy coincidently landed right next to me and since then kept going on about it being 'a sign'. I like her as a friend but I just can't see it being any more than that. We all did fairly well although we had no way of measuring how far we actually jumped.

_February 6th_

The long jump is tomorrow and on the bright side, I don't think I can do any worse than the javelin event. Got some more practice in today. I'm sure I'll pass, which will mean another gold medal for my collection.

_February 7th _

Well the event went fairly well. Knuckles slipped just before the line which was rather funny to watch. Then there was Bowser who always looks stupid when he's running. The Mario brothers were very impressive with their jump, scoring around seventeen metres. On my turn I did fairly well and got just over fifteen metres. Everybody else got around twelve and thirteen metres with the exception of Yoshi and Amy who both got around sixteen, beating me.

The second turn was near enough the same. I didn't stand a chance against Mario and Luigi, they were just too good. I even thought I could get first place but surprisingly Amy got third place in her third jump, getting sixteen and a half metres while I only got sixteen. So she got another bronze medal. She couldn't stop grinning the rest of the day. I'm slightly disappointed that I came fifth (Yoshi also beat me) but at least Amy won the bronze medal so I'm pleased with that.

_February 8th _

The Triple Jump is in just two days time. It's near enough the same as the long jump except we got to perform a hop, skin and a jump instead of just one jump. I bet Mario and Luigi will win again but I'm going to try my hardest to get the bronze medal at least. Only I and Amy practiced today while Cream and Cheese watched. I'm not sure what everyone else was up to but Amy seemed excited about the fact that it was just the two of us. She was very giddy today and seemed very hyper. She also kept going on about how it was fate that's bringing us together. That can be quite annoying sometimes.

_February 9th_

Spent most of the day with Tails and Knuckles in his workshop where he was making modifications to his plane. Apparently all the girls had met up for a girly day out so us boys just sat around the workshop and also got a bit of practicing tomorrow's event. I and Knuckles both slipped up a few times but I'm sure I'll be alright tomorrow.

_February 10th_

Well today went better than I expected. I got the silver medal. Only by luck though. I had failed the first two tries, the first one by jumping over the line too late and the second by slipping up before the third jump. I got fifteen metres though which got me a silver medal. Luigi took the gold medal while Yoshi took the Bronze. So that's another medal for my collection. Amy had kissed me on the cheek when she said congratulations and squealed because I was blushing. I hate it when that happens. I felt sorry for her as her highest score was only twelve metres but she beat Wario, Bowser and Eggman at least. But then again anyone could do that.

_February 11th_

Final jumping event tomorrow; the High Jump. To be honest I'll be glad when it's over because I'm getting sick of all this jumping. It's about 2.20 metes high so it's going to be difficult. There's not really anyway we can practice either so I revisited Green Hill again. I just love going round those loop-de-loops.

_February 12th_

Well today was a complete disaster. I knocked the bar over every single time. I can't believe I totally messed it up. I feel so ashamed. Typically Mario got the gold medal and Luigi got the silver. Yoshi took the bronze so nobody from my side got any medals. I can't believe I did it so wrong. I can't even look anyone in the face; I don't even want to talk about it as I feel so ashamed.

_February 13th_

Well we've got the hammer throw in two days time. We all went to the stadium today to practice using them. Those things are really heavy; I could barely spin around once with them. Knuckles kept showing off and swinging it quite far. Typical show off… just because he has a lot of strength. Even the princesses could swing them around a couple of times. I'm surprised it doesn't break their arms. It just proves I have no upper body strength. Once I tried spinning it and I almost hit Tails in the head which made me feel terrible so I need to be more careful with them.

_February 14th_

Well today is Valentines Day and predictably Amy got me a Valentine's card saying how much she loves me. I had brought her some chocolates so that I didn't seem selfish. She tagged along with me all day so we walked through the park, I watched her feed the ducks and we also had a look round the market. It was a pretty good day, despite the fact the Amy kept going on about us being together. I admit I haven't actually told her straight the feeling isn't mutual because I don't want to hurt her feelings. Surely all the hints I've dropped about us just being friends should have given her the message but she's just too persistent for her own good.

_February 15th _

Well today was just as bad as the last event. I didn't even throw the thing past thirty metres. It was so heavy and I was terrible. Bowser was the one who beat everybody by miles and got the gold medal. Knuckles got the silver medal though so I applauded him for that and Wario got bronze. I'm never lifting those things again – it was way too heavy. I accidentally threw the hammer into the surrounding barrier instead of through the gap in front of me. I'm useless at these events. Nobody stood a chance against Bowser though. He'd scored ninety seven.

_February 16th_

In three days time we've got the Pole Vault, something I just know I'll be terrible at. It's not really anything we can practice either. So in the meantime I met Mario and we just basically compared notes about our adventures. I actually feel sorry for Peach, considering the amount of times Bowser captured her. Oddly I haven't seen Amy since the last event. I don't really know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing though.

_February 17th_

Still haven't seen Amy which is kind of weird. She may be annoying at times but she's still a great girl to hang around. Anyway I spent most of the day in Angel Island discussing the Pole Vault with Tails and Knuckles, neither of which did any good. I think we are all going to lose this one.

_February 18th_

We went to the stadium today as they let us practice the Pole Vault ready for tomorrow. Suffice to say, I did terribly. I kept knocking the bar over all the time and it was really frustrating. Everyone else seemed to be having the same problem though but at least they didn't do as badly as I did. So it looks like tomorrow will be a disaster.

_February 19th_

As predicted, today was a disaster, I knocked over the bar twice and the third try I fell over while sticking the pole in the ground. Tails and Amy were the only ones to clear it from my side and Yoshi won from Mario's side. It's odd how I've only just noticed how pretty Amy looked in her dress. I haven't said that to anyone though or they'd get the wrong idea.

Tails and Amy had cleared the higher bar, leaving Yoshi with the bronze medal. Amy and Tails were then left to do the third, really high bar. Both were close and I think Tails would have won if his tails hadn't knocked the bar over. Amy barely made it and she got the gold medal. Tails got the silver medal and I was really pleased for them both. Amy couldn't stop showing her gold medal off for the rest of the day and Tails proudly showed off his too.

_February 20th_

Well all the track and field events are over. There are no more games until next month now, which is good because right now I can't bear to face the crowd now after the amount of times I lost recently. Half the time I just feel like giving up, it saves the humiliation of losing that way.

_February 21st _

Today's been pretty ordinary until night when a meteor fell. Thankfully Tails was there to investigate. The meteor turned out to be some sort of stone. We'll have to check it out tomorrow.

_February 22nd _

Robots have been on the rampage. I, Tails and Knuckles were ambushed by a bunch and I almost died when I was forced to jump out a window to escape them. Luckily the stone I picked up last night had held some odd power and it gave me this awesome ability to float. Way past cool!

We had escaped the robots and ran into Amy, who was also being chased by robots and had a stone like we had. Obviously the robots were after them so we went to MeteorTech, the creator of the robots, to solve this mystery; when we got there though we bumped into none other than the Babylon Rogues. Man I haven't seen those three in ages. Jet wanted the stones, which were apparently called Arks of the Cosmos but there's no way I'm giving them to him without knowing what I'm getting into. We were suddenly attacked by robots and had to escape.

We then ran into Eggman of all people. I'll keep it brief, since this _is_ supposed to be just a journal so to put it simply, a leader robot, which also had a stone, was using other robots to find more stones like the one me and Amy had. But I became worried when Amy had vanished. Eggman's scanners soon tracked her down though and when we found her she said Storm had taken the stone out of the robot leader. We then headed to Gigan Rocks where Storm was - there wasn't anything there though except some inscription. Wait, Eggman and the Rogues are heading towards the mother computer! Gotta go!

_February 23rd_

Turns out Eggman planned on using the robots to create 'Eggman Land'. Sheesh, he never gives up, does he? We put a stop to it anyway. Well at least I thought I did until the world was almost sucked into the black hole. Blame the Arks of the Cosmos for that.

Still we proudly saved the world by disconnecting the engine unit and I saved the day again. A hedgehog's work is never done. When will Eggman learn his lesson?

_February 24th_

I don't believe this. The guys in charge of the Olympic Games called today and said we had to wear a life jacket for the swimming events next month. A LIFE JACKET! Dear god I'm going to look absolutely ridiculous in one of those. I hate them. I can't see why I can't just go in as I am, so that's going to humiliate me whether I win or not.

_February 25th_

Amy keeps going on about how 'gorgeous' I'd look in a life jacket. We had to head to the stadium to try some on. Amy practically made me try every one they had on. She also took some pictures which admittedly annoyed me. I'm going to be haunted with those photos for the rest of my life. I eventually settled for a blue life jacket. Matches my fur you see.

_February 26th_

Wow, fifty-seven days of the year gone already! Before we know it it'll be Christmas again. Apparently the next event is Archery which is in a week's time. That sounds fun to me but I have no idea what my aiming is like. Plus there's the added issues with the wind. Apparently Vector's agency has a dartboard which we can use to practice. It won't be the same as a bow and arrow but at least it's something, right?

_February 27th_

We spent most of the day in Vector's detective agency shooting at the dartboard. Charmy used a fan to create wind and I'm pleased to say I done quite well. In fact we all did.

Well, everyone except Knuckles who threw some of the darts into the wall. That annoyed Vector big time. Ah well. I'm confident and ready for the next event now anyway.

_February 28th_

I've only just realised that it's Easter next month. That means chocolate and Easter eggs. Cream said she's going to dress up as an Easter bunny and give us chocolate eggs. Bless her.

_February 29th_

The date that comes every four years. Its not often we get a leap year. I did panic a bit because traditionally, women can propose to men on this specific date, which got me worried that Amy was going to do something. She never did thankfully. She just continued flirting with me as always.


	3. March

**Sonic's Journal**

_March 1st_

The start of a new month, and there are plenty more Olympic game events coming up. The archery event is in three days time but there's not much we can do in terms of practice. I'm pretty confident anyway. The only fault I find is that it's too relaxing for me. I like the more energetic events.

_March 2nd_

Spent most of the day in town; they've got loads of Easter eggs of various sizes; some are so huge only a greedy pig would buy them. I hope some people get me Easter eggs as I love chocolate, though not as much as I love chilidogs though obviously.

_March 3rd_

Man, why does the day before the events seem to last forever? I'll be glad when this event's over. I spent most of the day with Tails. He'd shown me tons of diagrams showing the best place to aim in various wind conditions, as well as tips on how to get closest to the Bullseye. Seems he is really determined to win something, he's definitely spent a lot of time preparing for this event and I'm rooting for him, even though I'm competing in the event myself.

_March 4th_

Well, I didn't earn any medals in the event, though I did come fourth so I guess it wasn't a complete disaster. I'm really proud of Tails though; he got the gold medal and had beaten Waluigi, who came second, by twelve points. He was really pleased with himself and I'm pleased for him. Blaze had come third. Knuckles ended up disqualified because he'd somehow managed to break a couple of the arrows in half. He said he'd struggled to hold the equipment in his fists and he just snapped (and so did the javelins). Sometimes that guy doesn't know his own strength.

_March 5th_

We were informed that there are _two _swimming events. The 100m freestyle is on the 9th and they are making us do the 400m freestyle on the 10th. Why must they stick the 400m event the day after the 100m event? On the bright side, at least I can get the swimming over with quickly because I do have a rather embarrassing secret - I can't swim. Not well anyway. Everyone knows I struggled like hell in the underwater areas back in the old days. The thought of the Labyrinth Zone still makes me shiver. I just know I'm going to make a fool of myself.

_March 6th_

Amy insisted we go to the beach and practice for the swimming events; she seemed very moody and everyone was reluctant to say no, so we headed to the beach. I ended up wearing the ugly life jacket. People laughed at me; this event is just going to be so humiliating. Maybe I should just drop out of the swimming events. Everyone was too busy practicing to take much notice of me anyway and I was practically doing doggy paddles.

_March 7th _

Okay I _will _do the event. I just had a bit of a bad day yesterday. I shouldn't let a minute of swimming get me down. I'd look foolish if I backed out, and Shadow would taunt me for the rest of my life. So I suppose I'll just do the events and just deal with the results. After all there are tons of other events that I can win.

_March 8th _

Well the first swim is tomorrow. I didn't bother going with anyone else to the beach today. There's not much point practicing. I'll just do the event when it comes. So it has been a pretty lonely day today. Amy kept calling me every hour asking me to join them. She's just one of those girls who never takes 'no' for an answer.

_March 9th _

The pool we used for the event was huge. It didn't help that Bowser was in the lane next to me and splashed so hard the water kept getting in my face. The water was rather cold as well but all in all I didn't do as bad as I expected. I came 11th and considering there are sixteen of us competing, it could have been worse. The worse thing of all though is that Shadow won. Yes, Shadow actually won. He looked so smug when he got his gold medal. The two princesses won the silver and bronze medals. It's surprising how they could fit their swimming practice into their schedules, considering they have princess duties as well. We've got the dreaded 400m swim tomorrow.

_March 10th_

Well today was undoubtedly one of the worst days ever. Everyone beat me and I feel so ashamed. Shadow had won again, with Yoshi and Daisy coming second and third. Shadow kept mocking me about my lousy swimming ability. It's not my fault I'm not a good swimmer, plus my arms really ached by the time I got up to 300 metres. I definitely need to get more upper body strength. I really need to earn some more medals and get my self respect back, or Shadow will taunt me forever.

_March 11th_

Oh great, we've been told that the next event is rowing and it's in two days time. I swear they put all the water events together deliberately. At least this way I can get all the humiliation out of the way in one go. I may not actually be in the water but I have a feeling I will fail yet again. Sonic and water just don't mix. I've had enough trouble with the stuff to last me a lifetime.

_March 12th_

Today they unexpectedly called us and let us try out the boats in preparation for tomorrow's event. Steering the boat is easy enough but it does ache the arms after a while. I don't think the princess' stand a chance, their arms are too puny. I'm sure I'll do well though, despite my lack of upper body strength

_March 13th _

Well it went much better then I thought. The three hedgehogs had won. Shadow took the gold medal yet again, Amy came second and I took the bronze medal. I found it easier than I expected. I think I only came third because most of the other competitors didn't seem to have the strength. As I predicted, the princess' came last. All the water events are finally over, and about time too. I'm looking forward to whatever event's next.

_March 14th_

Haven't heard anything about the next event yet. I guess they'll call tomorrow. Amy gave me a huge Easter egg today, yet it isn't even Easter until next Friday. I guess she's eager. I'm going to get her one like I planned; trouble is she'll probably think I got her one just because she's got me one. Ah well, it's the thought that counts.

_March 15th_

Been informed of the next event - shooting. Not my kind of event since we are just standing still and I get very restless if I spend a short period of time without moving. The event is in two days time and we get to go to the stadium tomorrow to try out the guns. This should be interesting.

_March 16th_

Peach and Daisy couldn't come along to try out the gun because of princess duties. Despite that, today was pretty eventful. In the first fifteen minutes, Bowser had smashed the gun, Knuckles made a hole through the large USA flag waving near the stands and Blaze accidentally set fire to a tree. Cream got a bit upset because she was too young to handle the guns. I felt sorry for her. My practise went quite well though and I'm sure I'll get a medal tomorrow.

_March 17th _

Wahoo, I got a bronze medal again. Wario and Waluigi got the Gold and Silver medals. Waluigi kept showing off saying "I'm number one." I've got plenty of medals, gold, silver _and _bronze but you don't see me bragging about it.

_March 18th_

Well the Olympic Games are finished until after the Easter holidays. I'm looking forward to eating some chocolate. It's been raining heavily today, just when I thought my water problems would be over. I would have bought some Easter eggs for my friends but there's no way I'm going out in this weather. Besides, it has just started thundering.

_March 19th_

I got some Easter eggs for my friends today. They were all grateful for it, Amy especially. I've only got my one from Amy at the moment but I expect my friends will give me some.

_March 20th_

Well today's events were unexpected. It's a long story but basically, I'm up for a few tennis matches with some Sega friends. I won't go into details about how it happened but I will say that today's matches were quite fun. I played against Nights and Samba and I even teamed up with Tails to play a doubles tournament against Aiai and Ulala. It was great fun, even though I'm not that much of a tennis fan but it just shows that anything can be fun.

_March 21st _

Well today sucked. It's a Good Friday, not that there's anything good about it. It's a public holiday and everything is closed. What are people supposed to do with their days off if everything is closed? Monday is also a bank holiday so that day will be super boring too.

_March 22nd _

Amy randomly decided she wanted to go ice skating today and she practically begged me to go with her. I didn't have anything better to do so I agreed. She kept clinging to me most of the time as she has struggled to balance on the ice. But she said she enjoyed it so as long as she's happy, I'm happy.

_March 23rd_

Easter Sunday today and I got _seven Easter_ eggs. All of them look delicious. I and Shadow had a few races in Final Rush and Final Chase. I won them both of course which damaged Shadow's ego a bit but hey, he's got to learn to deal with losing sometimes.

_March 24th _

As I predicted. Today was quite boring. I and Tails went to Emerald Hill, the scenery was beautiful there, and it was also the place where I first met Tails so it brings up so many memories. Tomorrow I'm expecting a call from the guys running the Olympic Games to see what the next event is.

_March 25th_

Don't you just hate being told things at short notice? They called today as I expected and they said the next event is tomorrow. They could have told us this earlier. The event is Vault which sounds easy enough but they've given us little to no practice at all. No worries though, I'll do fine.

_March 26th_

Well today's event wasn't that interesting. It was simply a run a jump event really and nothing fascinating happened. Yoshi, Mario and Tails took the medals so Tails proudly showed of his bronze medal most of the evening. I'd come fifth.

_March 27th_

The final event this month is the trampoline event, yeah bouncing up and down. Just great. Unfortunately they were unable to fit in a time for us to use the trampoline that will be used in the actual event but luckily Cream said we could use the trampoline in her back garden over the next few days.

_March 28th_

Me, Tails, Knuckles, Blaze, Amy and Vector all spent most of the day in Cream's back yard. Vanilla even let us all stay for lunch and dinner which was nice of her. The event is in two days time so we've had tons of practice. Oh and just a funny fact here, Amy had worn a dress and I could briefly see her knickers every time she did a flip. I didn't tell her that though but I think she noticed me go red every time she came off the trampoline.

_March 29th_

The cheeky git… Knuckles showed this journal to Amy. How dare he, I'm keeping this journal well hidden in future. She read the knickers comment yesterday and… well... you know what she's like. Other than that today we spent time in Cream's garden again on her trampoline since the events tomorrow. I left early though since everyone kept making funny comments about my journal. I'll get that Knucklehead. Mark my words.

_March 30th _

Well I've got to admit I found the trampoline event fun. I got silver and Amy got gold. I guess all the practicing with Cream paid off, she even got a perfect ten so I naturally hugged her and said well done, congratulations etc. I wish she'd stop blushing and squealing every time I did it though. Vector got the bronze medal. I feel sorry for Tails though, he came last because his tails kept getting in the way and that shattered his confidence a bit. Poor kid.

_March 31st_

Well the end of the month is here. Everyone keeps going on about how tomorrow is April Fools day and I'm now paranoid that someone will play a prank on me and you know how it is, the person is always the one you least expect so I'd better keep my eyes peeled.


	4. April

**Sonic's Journal**

_April 1st_

Well today was funny. I pulled off an april fools prank which was rather successful even if I say so myself. Yesterday me and Tails built a replica Master Emerald out of plastic which looked remarkably like the real one. Early this morning we switched the fake emerald with the really one and later smashed the replica to pieces in front of Knuckles. I'll never forget the look of horror on his face when we did that, the gullible prat thought it was the real one. It was even more funny to see the look of anger and embarrassment when we later revealed it was only a fake emerald and the real one was in fact perfectly safe. That'll teach him to steal my journal. Which by the way is being kept safe away from everyone else.

_April 2nd_

Aww the Olympic events finish this month. It's a shame. I actually had fun doing them and I just don't know what I'll do with my time when they are over. Mind you giving how unpredictable this world is I'm sure there will be something to do.

_April 3rd_

People are still making funny remarks about my journal. It's been going on ever since Knuckles showed it to Amy. It's getting really annoying now, though on the plus side Knuckles can equally share my annoyance and embarrassment as I naturally told everyone about my April fools prank. What goes around comes around Knucklehead.

_April 4th_

Wow I was certainly surprised today. I headed off to play some tennis matches with Nights, Ulala and Amigo but when I got there I found someone else with them. Alex Kidd. Apparently he was around shortly before I was and nobody has seen him in years, although he looks really small and young. So we ended up playing some doubles tournaments which was great fun. Me and Alex made a great team, apart from the time he punched a hole through he's racket in annoyance. Still,we won the tournament and he offered to teach me Janken sometime.

_April 5th_

Well the next event is arranged for the 10th and I am not looking forward to it for two reasons. One, it's fencing, meaning I'm going to be prodded and poked with a stick and two, I'm being put against Amy. Great, this is all I need right now. Though Amy was worried as she was scared of actually hurting me, even though that isn't possible as the epees are not sharp enough for any serious damage.

_April 6th_

Tails is really worried, he's got to face against Wario in the fencing event and he's quite scared about it. Poor kid, and there was me thinking Amy was bad. I also find it odd how Shadow was paired against Peach. He seemed a lot more emo than usual afterwards though, I think it's because Peach resembles Maria. Maybe I should warn her about it.

_April 7th_

I met up with Alex Kidd today and we had some fun with Janken. Well, I wouldn't go right to fun, after all sitting there and selecting one of three symbols with your hand isn't the most exciting game in the world. But I guess it was alright for today, especially when chillidogs and other stuff were at stake. I also tried teaching him how to run fast but he was just to slow. The best thing was today took my mind of the fencing event which is only three days away now.

_April 8th_

We were all summoned to the stadium today to try out the epee's for the fencing. They were longer than expected and surprisingly thin but I guess they are suitable enough for the event. We were told to practice on straw dummies which was lame as they don't fight back but I know Amy will so I best be prepared.

_April 9th_

I am really dreading tommorow and predictably today has felt really long and despite that, I can't really think much to write about today as nothing much has happened. Everyones been talking about tomorrows event and that hasn't helped me at all.

_April 10th_

No medals but I came 8th overall. Amy beat me and accused me of purposely letting her win which I kind of did. It was hard enough trying to hit her and she kept poking me with her epee all the time so I just basically gave up. It was too still for me anyway, I like events that require a lot of movement. I also had to play against Mario, Blaze, Daisy, Shadow and Yoshi. I beat some of them, especially Shadow who didn't even seem to bother. I guess it wasn't as bad as I thought but I'm still glad the days over.

_April 11th_

Mario informed me that he was involved in some grand prix races today and asked if I wanted to watch. I did go as I didn't know what the next Olympic event is so I can't practise it should I need to. It was weird watching other people race, especially as they were all using karts and bikes whereas I would normally just run. Everyone from Marios side were in the races, as well as one or two people I didn't recognise, though their bikes all had 'Mii' stamped on the side, whatever that means. Luigi won overall but the race was fun to watch, mainly because people kept attacking each other with shells, lightning and other unusual items. And the places where they raced looked pretty awesome too.

_April 12th_

Well after the latest event I hope the next event is better. I know I got a fair few medals but a few more wouldn't hurt. Spent most of the day with Tails, who's confidence took a huge beating as everyone beat him in fencing. People kept teasing him about it, namely Shadow, Wario and Waluigi but hopefully he'll get over it in time for the next event.

_April 13th_

Today we were informed that the next event is on the 16th and it's the table tennis event, another event where I'm practically standing still. I hate these still events, I want speed! Sometimes I wish I had joined in that race with Mario a few days a go.

_April 14th_

After the recent tennis events Amy wanted to challenge me so we headed to green hill for some random matches. I admit she was pretty good but I still beat her overall, especially with my special attack using the chaos emeralds. Amy then went off to find other people to play against, she can be a bit of a bad loser sometimes.

_April 15th_

Not much point in practicing tomorrows event as its too easy and simple anyway. Today has been very lazy, most of us have just been discussing the event and wondering who were going to be playing against. Odd thing is table tennis doesn't really feel much of an Olympic game but hey if it means winning another medal then I'm willing to play

_April 16th _

What a disappointment. I came fifth so I didn't win any medals. Still, Tails won the gold medal so I'm very pleased for him. I had to play him first but after we drew 4-4 I let him win since he failed the last event but I won't tell him that. I also played against Waluigi, Luigi, Vector, Daisy and Knuckles. I won most of them although I lost of Knuckles and Waluigi. I suppose fifth place isn't bad but I still wish I'd won a medal. At least the gold medal went to the person who most deserved it. Tails must be so proud of himself.

_April 17th_

Only two more events left and the whole thing will be over. Shame but I got a handful of medals to remind myself of the great time I've had. I likely won't see Mario again after these events either. We may have rivalry but we've got on well and I'll miss those guys, I won't be admitting that to anyone though. People will start thinking I'm soft.

_April 18th_

YES! The next event is a running event! That's made me happy, I'm sure to get a medal here. Problem is it's a 4 x 100m relay so we are doing it in teams of four, meaning that my victory will depend on who I'm racing with. I hope they are fast, I really want to win this one. It's not until the 22nd though.

_April 19th_

The people at the stadium are so stubborn. They refuse to tell me who I'm running with and they won't say until the day of the event. Great, that means I won't be able to round up my team and work out the best way of beating the other teams.

_April 20th_

Apparently Amy's been telling everyone she's on my team yet they are refusing to tell us who's on our teams so how does she know? I'll have to ask her about it because if she knows who's on who's team that would be a great help. I haven't been able to find her all day though. Typical, she's always around when you don't want her and when you do want her she vanishes.

_April 21st_

Females are so annoying, turns out Amy didn't know who is on who's team, she was only telling people she was on my team because "it's fate", "it's obvious", "fated lovers are always drawn together" and stuff like that. I got my hopes up for nothing, I'll never know who's on my team till the event tommorow. I just feel really annoyed right now.

_April 22nd_

Amy wasn't in my team after all. My team was Knuckles, Mario and Peach. Neither of them were as fast as me but we still beat the other teams and got a gold medal each. The second team of Bowser, Amy, Daisy and Tails came third, they would probably have beaten our team if Bowser wasn't so stupidly slow, Amy and Tails got a bronze medal though so I'm pleased for them. The third team of Vector, Shadow, Luigi and Waluigi came 2nd and got the silver medals and team four lost but then they had Wario and Eggman on their team so it's hardly surprising, though Blaze and Yoshi did rather well.

_April 23rd_

Two more events to go. The next one is cycling in two days time and we can go to the stadium tommorow to try out the bikes. In all honesty I'm not looking forward to it at all. I've never used a bike before because I can out run them any day and this event is just going to be too slow.

_April 24th_

As I predicted, the bikes are very slow, I would have got a gold medal easily if I wasn't forced to use these stupid things. I can't even ride them as fast as I like because the bikes can't handle my speed. Another event I'm going to fail in. I guess you can't win them all.

_April 25th _

I came third and got a bronze medal, which was better than I expected. The event was quite funny too, Bowser broke the bike half way because it couldn't take his weight, Knuckles nearly snapped the handle bars off where he held them so tight and the wheels fell of Shadows bike, which really embarrassed him. I wonder if anyone tampered with them. Either way the event was quite funny and I got a bronze medal so I guess it wasn't all that bad.

_April 26th_

Added the bronze medal to the rest of my collection. The final event is on the 29th and it's 400 metre hurdles, why they never stuck the 400m hurdles with the 110 metre hurdles is beyond me but at least we finish on event that I'm pretty sure I'm going to win.

_April 27th_

We were invited to the stadium to try out the hurdles for the final event. I can't really see the point though, we've seen them before and we basically done this event before, it's just longer that's all. Everyone still had a go jumping over the hurdles though, or jumping into them in some peoples cases.

_April 28th_

It's amazing how fast this month has gone. It feels only yesterday we played that april fools prank on Knuckles. We plan on having a big party once the events are over to celebrate the end of the Olympic games, even though they have been pretty fun.

_April 29th_

Well I didn't exactly get gold but I got silver which is good enough for me. Yoshi got the gold but I probably would have done if I hadn't accidently knocked into a hurdles, it was a long event though and 400 metres was a long way to run, especially when theres hurdles in the way. Got another medal though which was a great way to end the events.

_April 30th_

Apparently the events are not over yet, we were informed today that next month is the last events and they are special 'dream' events, whatever that means, so that's more medals up for grabs and it definitely sounds interesting so we've held off the end-of-games party till after these final events. Can't wait for them.


	5. May

Sonic's Journal

_May 1st_

Well it's the start of a brand new month and the only thing that's really bugging me is not knowing what events will come up this month. All I know is that there are nine dream events taking place over the month and these are definitely the final events. I'm glad I signed up for them, they've certainly kept me occupied.

_May 2nd_

I'm delighted, the first dream event is a race. A RACE! This will be easy, even though they have included some power-ups like shells it'll be totally easy. The race is tomorrow so theres very little time for practice but I don't need it. I just can't wait now.

_May 3rd_

I won the gold medal, no contest really. I raced Yoshi, Shadow and Daisy and beat them in the 4-lap race. Some reason there was some robots trying to distract us but even then I won then had to race Blaze, Amy and Luigi for the gold medal. I beat everyone and dismantled those annoying robots after. Another gold medal for my collection.

_May 4th_

I think everyone is a bit annoyed with me because I beat them all, some people are just bads losers. Still, it's Sunday and brilliant sunshine, which hasn't happened too much so I've spent most of the time in the heat with Tails and Amy. Knuckles would have tagged along but he had to guard the Master Emerald, not that he does a good job of it but I guess he's got to do what an Echidnas got to do.

_May 5th_

The next event is tomorrow, a canoe event where we apparently have to steer the canoe round the area and gather coins will using shells to steal others. Sounds interesting but I'm not sure how well I do, especially as I'm more comfortable with my feet on the ground.

_May 6th_

No medals for me in this event. I only got 5 coins because I kept getting hit by shells. Ah well, Knuckles got the gold medal and I think he deserved it, purely because he went to aim a shell at Mario but missed and hit Shadow instead. It was over rather quick but I suppose it was alright.

_May 7th_

Oh no the next event is BOXING! I'm actually worried. I know I don't have the speed, the strength or the heart to win and I'm likely to be bruised. Amy even bought first aid kits in preparation. Tails is also scared and I don't blame him. It's going to be one tough event.

_May 8th_

The event is on the tenth and I don't really want to practice this event. I don't have a clue who I'm fighting either, I don't really want to hurt anyone in this event but I don't have a choice. It's a case of beating or be beaten.

_May 9th_

We got given the gloves that we will use in the event, mine are blue which blends in with me well. They are quite hard too and can no doubt pack a punch. This whole day has dragged which is probably due to the event tomorrow which to be honest, I'm not looking forward to.

_May 10th_

Bowser got the gold medal, which is predictable really, he had so much strength. I had to fight Wario and Vector and they both beat me, even though I did get a few good punches in. Tails had to fight Peach and let her win as he didn't want to hurt her. Thankfully I haven't sustained any bruises.

_May 11th_

Now that the boxing event is over, I hope theres no more events that involve too much physical contact. Only seven events left and the whole thing is over. Amazing how quick time flies sometimes.

_May 12th_

The next event is the dream long jump, basically flying through rings and landing further than everyone else. Should be easy though I heard it will be windy which may make it difficult. Got no way to practice either so we just got to wait until tomorrow and see how it goes.

_May 13th_

Well I got bronze so it wasn't a total disaster. Waluigi would have beaten me but he fell off the island as he landed so he failed. Blaze and Amy got Gold and Silver so Im pleased for them. It was quite windy which blew me off course a few times but overall it was kind of fun, especially when I fired a red shell up Eggmans bottom.

_May 14th_

There has been a big storm today so I haven't been able to do much, apparently a tree fell over right in front of Creams house which scared her but luckily Amy and Vanilla were there to comfort her.

_May 15th_

Our next event tomorrow involves diving off an airborne ship and going through rings as we reach the bottom. Sounds easy to me and it's quite unusual but I'm always up for adventure and trying things new.

_May 16th_

Typical, when they debriefed us yesterday they didn't mention that tons of bricks will be in our way. Still I had great fun. Amy seemed to next to me the whole time as we dived down but that may be coincidence, I also kept getting shoved out the way by Wario. Some people just have no manners. I came 4th so I didn't get a medal but I did fairly well. Yoshi came first.

_May 17th_

Talk about fast, the next event is already set for tomorrow and it's dream table tennis, same as normal tennis except our points depends on the length of the rallies and we can also use special moves. I hate standing but at least it's safer than the boxing event.

_May 18th_

I came second so I got a silver medal, Amy got gold, she only beat me by 5 points, otherwise I would have got first place. I also had to play against Tails and he did fairly well though I beat him by 11 points. He didn't complain though, he was just glad he played against me and not someone else.

_May 19th_

Spent some time in green hill zone and beat my own record, I got through the first area in 26 seconds, just over a second and a half less than my old record. Maybe I'll head over to Emerald hill and try and beat my record there someday.

_May 20th_

Great, the event tomorrow is dream fencing, I didn't like the first fencing event much and now I got to do it again. Great, being prodded and poked again. Just what I need.

_May 21st_

I didn't get anywhere, I only beat Bowser, everyone else beat me, it's a horrible feeling being poked hard with a stick but at least it's all over now. I got a bump on my hip where I fell off the side of the stage but I suppose that will clear up in time.

_May 22nd_

Eggman has provided the organisers with a bunch of robots for our dream shooting event tomorrow. Apparently his been supplying them with equipment all along and has been paid a lot for it. Maybe that's why he's in the Olympic Games. I don't know. Either way tomorrow will be fun, nothing like shooting down as bunch of robots, even if home attacking them would be more fun.

_May 23rd_

Came 5th but that was mainly because I had to keep reloading my stupid gun, I wasn't very good at aiming either and everyone else kept shooting the same robots as me. Just not fair.

_May 24th_

Only one event left, the basketball event, which shouldn't be too hard, even thought I've never played basketball before but how hard can it be?

_May 25th_

Well I did terribly, my aim wasn't that good and it seems Mario had tons of practice which is why he got the gold medal and I was really hoping to finish the events with a gold medal. Oh well I got plenty I guess.

_May 26th _

Theres an award ceremony on the 30th to round off the Olympic Games so we are going to have a party on the 31st to celebrate the great times we had. A great way to end the month.

_May 27th_

I checked out all my medals today and I just realised that I got 4 gold, 4 silver and 4 bronze. Wow what a coincidence, so I got twelve medals which I think is enough for me.

_May 28th_

After all the work from the events it was nice to spend a day at the beach with Amy, it was surprisingly relaxing and I actually enjoyed Amy's company. She even dragged me on to a couple of fairground rides which was great fun.

_May 29th_

What can I say about today? Well not a lot really, everyone has just been talking and discussing what to prepare for the party. As long as they do chillidogs I'm happy.

_May 30th_

The award ceremony was fun, I got 2 awards, one for obtaining an equal number of each type of medal and one for being the fastest competitor. I was asked to make a speech after I was given them but I'm not one for speeches so I just said thanks. Other people got awards to, including Amy for best dressed competitor, Wario for strongest competitor and Mario for best jumper.

_May 31st_

The party tonight was undoubtedly awesome. Lots of food, good music and I just generally had a good time, it was also the last time we'd see Mario and his friends so we said goodbye to them. Amy even gave me a kiss on the cheek which made me choke on a bit of chillidog for some reason. Normally I would complain to her but for some reason I actually liked it, I shouldn't really mention it here as Knuckles may find it and show Amy again but I'm keeping this journal well hidden from everyone but me.


	6. June

Sonic's Journal

_June 1st_

It's surprising that were almost half way through this year already, the olympic games took up a lot of time but now they are over and done with I need something to keep my occupied.

_June 2nd_

This is most unusual, station square was flooded today by heavy rain. Things like that don't normally happen here and I thought Eggman was behind it at first. Seems that we are just having bad weather though and it has just been a really wet day.

_June 3rd_

Spent the day with Amy today, mainly because she was the only one free. Knuckles was too busy doing his guardian duties, and Tails said he wanted to be left alone as he was doing some top secret project. For some reason I've come to enjoy Amy's company more recently, I'm not sure why but theres just something about her that's different from other girls.

_June 4th_

I think this top secret project Tails is doing has got something to do with my birthday that's coming up in a few weeks. Yeah I'm turning sixteen and even though I'm not too fussed, everyone keeps going on about the significance of it. I like birthdays and all but I just don't want to make a big deal of it.

_June 5th_

Considering the city was flooded by rain a few days a go, today was very hot and dry. Amy invited me to a fairground with her and since everyone else was preoccupied and I had nothing better to do I decided to go with her. I got a little sunburnt but we went on a few rides, ate some chillidogs and I actually had a fun time.

_June 6th_

I hate this. There's something I want to say but I just don't know how to say it. The thing is, I think I like Amy, I mean LIKE like her. Actually scrap that, I KNOW I like Amy. I don't know why I didn't see it sooner, yet Amy brings up hints every chance she gets. Trouble is I don't know how to tell her.

_June 7th_

This is getting really annoying, every time I'm with Amy I just cant find the words to tell her. Ironic really, I've spent loads of time kicking Eggmans butt and going on all these life-risking adventures yet I can't find the guts to ask a girl out.

_June 8th_

Now everyone seems to have noticed I got something on my mind, I haven't told anyone what it is though and I'm not sure what's stopping me saying it. Every time I go to ask her I end up mentioning something else. Why must this be so hard?

_June 9th_

This is something I probably will never admit to anyone but, the thing is, Amy left yesterday afternoon to go to a concert, she got back rather late today and the truth is, I missed her. I actually missed her. Even though it was only one day and night, normally I would be glad to have her off my back but this time, I actually missed her, not that I showed it of course. The sooner I can get the courage to ask her out the better.

_June 10th_

I think Amy is getting suspicious now since I've been giving her an abnormally large amount of attention lately, yet I'm still struggling to say how I feel. Before, I would have thought this was a piece of cake but now, it feels like one of the most hardest things I've ever had to do in my life.

_June 11th_

Didn't see Amy at all today, don't know where she's been, I think she went out to spend the day with Cream somewhere, she can be very secretive sometimes.

_June 12th_

I still can't find the nerve to ask Amy out though I did eventually tell Tails after he constantly asked me what was on my mind. He kept asking why it was so hard since Amy is bound to say yes. I don't know why myself, every time I go to ask her something seems to prevent me from saying it.

_June 13th_

Okay tomorrow I'll do it, I swear. No matter how hard it is, . I'll do it, I can't really bear it any more so tomorrow I'll tell her and get it over with, then at least she'll finally know.

_June 14th_

I DID IT! I TOLD HER! You know what? I really don't know why I found it so hard, though I'm relieved I finally done it. Mind you I really didn't say much, she just said that she wished I liked her as much as she liked me, I replied that I did, then I actually asked her out properly. She immediately agreed of course, screaming with joy and giving me the tightest hug she could manage before dashing home to tell everyone we knew. I wanted to keep things quiet for now but Amy being Amy that was never going to happen.

_June 15th_

Today is, as Amy put it, our first day as an official couple. Nobody seemed surprised, most people just remarked that it took me long enough, they were all pleased for us though and I'm pleased myself. Naturally Amy wanted us to spend the day together so we headed down to the beach for a quiet picnic, it was quite funny watching all the birds chase after the breadcrumbs Amy kept throwing.

_June 16th_

With all this stuff about going out with Amy I somehow completely forgot it's my birthday this time next week. Amy wants to throw a party to celebrate both my birthday and us getting together. I may as well go along with it, it may even be fun and it'll make Amy happy anyway.

_June 17th_

Today Amy took me to Palmtree Panic, she wanted to reminisce about the first time we met, which is odd considering she was actually kidnapped at the time. Still, I suppose it was a significant moment in both our lives.

_June 18th_

Amy's already talking about us living together and yet it's only been three days, I hope she doesn't rush things, I know she's excited and eager but I really want to take things slowly or it won't work out otherwise.

_June 19th_

Amy's been pointing out that once I turn sixteen I can legally have sex, not that I really care because I plan on keeping my virginity for a while, to me this seems to be another sign that Amy's too eager, maybe I should just tell her to slow things down.

_June 20th_

Today was a significant day for me and Amy because we had our first kiss, although it was nothing more than a peck but we all got to start somewhere, I was kind of nervous about it and I blushed awfully afterwards. In fact, I'm blushing writing this entry and it really shows up.

_June 21st_

I haven't seen Amy or Tails at all today. In fact, I haven't seen Tails at all in the last week or so. I know he's working on this top secret project which I suspect has something to do with my birthday but we'll see. As for Amy, I don't know where she's gone to, she did hint about buying something that I was allowed to see but still, all this secret behaviour is pretty annoying.

_June 22nd_

I'm actually looking forward to my birthday tomorrow, will be great fun, it's Shadow and Rouge's birthday tomorrow too but apparently they've both gone off somewhere to celebrate their birthdays together. It's also Eggmans birthday but who in their right mind would care about that?

_June 23rd_

Today has been simply awesome, I turned 16, got new snickers from Amy, who also baked heart-shaped chillidogs. Knuckles gave me some fruit from Angel Island and Tails had built me my own aeroplane similar to his tornado and promised to teach me to fly. Now I know what the top secret project was. As for the party, that was fun, lots of people was there dancing, eating, drinking and having a good time. Espio kept scaring everyone by camouflaging himself behind them, especially Knuckles.

_June 24th_

I'm really worried. Last night my drink got spiked and I had passed out, I woke up this morning and it seems nobody has seen Amy since she left the party early to buy some more drinks. I think something may have happened to her. I spent all day searching but couldn't find any clues.

_June 25th_

Eggmans had her! He sent me a ransom note, demanding I gave myself up in return for Amy's safety. I quickly headed to his fortress, pretended to play along with the deal and purposely got Eggman's back was turned Knuckles arrived as planned, set us free and we all escaped. When will Eggman learn, he'll never be able to get me.

_June 26th_

Well after yesterdays incident Amy wouldn't leave my side, which I didn't mind, though I wish people would stop staring just because we were walking hand in hand through the mall. It's hardly unusual.

_June 27th_

I signed up for a brawl tournament today,basically a fighting tournament. I was in green hill zone and Mario turned up and told me about it, he even suggested green hill could be used as part of the tournament, sounds fun and gives me something to do, even though Amy was concerned for my safety. I may not be strong physically but my speed makes up for will help me get better physically and besides, there will be weapons to help.

_June 28th_

My first matches are on the 3rd July and I'm against Luigi in a mansion. Not exactly what I expected but what the hell, I love trying something new.

_June 29th_

Amy brought a first aid kit and safety pads today in case I suffer any injuries in the brawls and she keeps making a fuss. I think shes overreacting, I'm going to be fine, I can take care of myself. It's nice that she cares and all but I think she's being a bit over-protective.

_June 30th_

Wow the end of the month already and half of 2008 over, it's gone so fast. Still, got a brawl tournament next month to look forward to and in the meantime, Amy insists I practice with a sandbag she brought.


	7. July

Sonic's Journal

_July 1st_

Need to be prepared for the brawl tournament on Sunday. Theres loads of people who have signed up, even Peach, which is odd to me since I don't really see her as the fighting type. Still, might be surprised.

_July 2nd_

Tails took me on my first flying lesson today. I flew a plane before but it's still nice to get some help from an expert, and trust me, Tails is awesome when it comes to flying machines and the plane he made for me is really fast and really easy to fly.

_July 3rd_

Amy's been complaining to Tails because he took me flying when I should be preparing for the brawl match tomorrow. It's only one match I'm in, theres a few others to that I'll be watching.

_July 4th_

It was close. Luigi was a pretty good competetor, though we only had 2 minutes. It was weird because we'd accidently knocked the building down while fighting but it had somehow rebuilt itself. Spooky. I won though, despite the fact he kept jumping out the way of my attacks but I managed to kick him off the arena with 6 seconds left so I won. Apparently my next match is some shorty called Meta Knight, I watched him today in a match against some little pink guy who actually swallowed him. He'd beaten him with his sword though leaving me to fight him next match.

_July 5th_

The fact that Meta Knight has a sword has sent Amy into panic mode and she's worried I'm gonna be seriously hurt. She even wanted to find some protective outfit to put me in and insisted I practiced blocking sharp objects. I know she's only trying to help but I wish she wouldn't be so over-protective.

_July 6th_

The next match is tomorrow and I should do well. It doesn't help that Meta Knight has barely said a word but since he's short I should have an advantage.

_July 7th_

I almost lost it but I got lucky. I had taken 212% damage so I was really weakened and thought I was gonna lose. Thankfully though this thing they call a smashball appeared and after attacking it, I was able to use my super sonic power to send Meta Knight flying, so I won, lucky really as a single hit would have probably sent me flying. His sword is really powerful and I did get some cuts but I'll live.

_July 8th_

My next match is against some little bald guy called Olimar who uses these little creatures to attack. Beats that annoying sword Meta Knight had. Peach was in a fight with Bowser but she completely lost so his through to the next round. I wonder if I have to fight him later.

_July 9th_

Next match tomorrow but I'm not too worried, the little guy looks easy to beat, though Amy still insists I practice every day, she got all paranoid just because I got a few cuts from the last match. I knew what I was letting myself in for and in any case, I've been through worse.

_July 10th_

Compared to the first couple of matches this one was easy, he wasn't very good, bless him, and it didn't really help that the arena we was at kept flipping over. He only lost because the stage flipped and he fell out the arena. I actually kind of feel sorry for him.

_July 11th_

My next match is against a fox called...well....fix. It could be tough as not only does he have a gun but if he grabs the smash ball he can summon his landmaster, a huge vehicle that could probably cost me the match. Got to make sure he doesn't get it.

_July 12th_

Match isn't till 14th so I got time to spare, went to watch a few other matches that took place, Yoshi went against a guy called Pit at his island but the poor dinosaur lost at the last second. Also Mario got beaten by Pikachu, some yellow guy they call a pokemon.

_July 13th_

Tails took me on another flying lesson. I'm really getting the hang of it now. Now theres nowhere I can't go. Spent some time in the casino with Tails, Amy and Knuckles. I didn't spend any money though. Cream wanted to come but was too young.

_July 14th_

Fox was really skilled and fast. We was at some empty place called Final Destination which felt deserted apart from a single platform. He'd managed to call his landmaster 3 seconds before the match ended so he didn't have time to use it. Since neither of us won we went into sudden death, it was incredibly close but I narrowly won purely because a bomb came out of nowhere and blew Fox off the stage. So I'm through to the next match- with Bowser.

_July 15th_

Amy typically pointed out that today marks exactly one month since we've been going out and pointed out that we hadn't done much yet. I feel guilty for not paying her much attention, I've had this brawl tournament on my mind a lot lately.

_July 16th_

Now Amy is suggesting I wear a fire-proof vest to avoid Bowsers fire attacks. I wish she would stop being so over-protective. I'll be fine, theres really no need for her to panic.

_July 17th_

I was happily walking through green hill zone when this huge gloved hand appeared out of nowhere, there was no body attached to it, it just randomly started attacking me. It was so huge it picked me up and squashed me and flicked me about. Thankfully I was able to send it packing though. Where the hell did that thing come from?

_July 18th_

My match against Bowser is tomorrow at one of Mario's racetracks, bit of a weird place to stick a fight but as long as we get a good clean fight I'm happy. Apparently I'm up against Pikachu if I win.

_July 19th_

I won thanks to me home attack abilities, Bowser was actually quite slow it was fairly easy for me to beat him and avoid him. The only time I took a serious beating was when he picked me up and threw me to the ground. That admittedly hurt but I still beat him, though I wish shy guys wouldn't keep racing along the track and getting in the way.

_July 20th_

My match against Pikachu is on the 23rd so I got a few days to chill out, not that I like doing that much but even we hedgehogs need a break sometimes. Bowser burnt a bit of my arm yesterday but I'm just glad it isn't worse, it'll heal eventually, especially with Amy fussing over it.

_July 21st_

I decided to take Amy out to dinner today as I haven't been paying her much attention lately, She looked beautiful in the dress she wore. We went for a night time stroll afterwards and kissed under the stars. It was a great evening.

_July 22nd_

Looking forward to the match tomorrow, the tournament ends at the end of August and theres already about 10 competetors down and there might even be a chance that I'll win.

_July 23rd_

We was at some weird mario stage with a huge POW block in the middle. People told me that Pikachu liked to use this thunder attack which sent lightning from the sky so I stayed under a platform at the bottom so that he could use it on me. We both got thrown off the stage twice but thankfully I found a black hammer which knocked Pikachu out of the stage. Another day, another match won.

_July 24th_

Last match of the month is on the 29th so got a while. Spent the day with Amy to make up for the lack of attention I've given her. I brought her this new outfit which she had fallen in love with the moment she saw it. Why do girls have to wear so many different clothes?

_July 25th_

Considering the eventful month I've had so far, todays been pretty dull, nothing much has happed. Amy was with Cream today so I spent most of the time catching up with Knuckles and Tails, the other members of Team Sonic.

_July 26th_

Went to a Theme Park today with Amy, weather was perfect and the rides were great. Especially the feet-dangling looping roller-coasters. It's a shame some of them had 90 minute queues. Why must these things be so popular?

_July 27th_

It's been really hot today so we all went down to the beach for a swim. Well, everyone else did, I spent most of the time sleeping on a deckchair. I didn't feel much like swimming, though Knuckles kept accusing me of being a wimp which is NOT true, otherwise I wouldn't be in this brawl tournament.

_July 28th_

Next match tomorrow. I'm against Link, who I met only briefly in my last match. He seems like a nice guy though he's sword looks really sharp.

_July 29th_

Made a blunder today, we was at bridge known as the bridge of Eldin for the match and half way through it, the floor collapsed beneath me and I fell right through. Though I luckily managed to grab the smash ball afterwards and use my super sonic ability to knock Link out and even the score. We eventually went into sudden death where I gave Link a sharp kick, sending him flying and winning the match.

_July 30th_

Gonna be a while till my next match. Until then I got some quality time to spend with my friends, and more importantly my girlfriend. Speaking of which, Amy has been saying how she wished she signed up for the tournament, would have been interesting but it would have worried me if we were put against each other.

_July 31st_

The end of the month and half way through the tournament. It's been a long old month but its been fun. I hope I can win it because it would be simply awesome if I did.


End file.
